World Destroyer
For the alternate versions of the World Destroyer, see: Hajime Hinata or Izuru Kamukura. ---- |fates= |status = Inactive |anime debut = Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono |anime portrayal= Minami Takayama }} The World Destroyer (世界の破壊者), also known as Izuru Kamukura (AI), is the main antagonist of Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono. The World Destroyer is an artificial intelligence program created by Hajime Hinata who has merged with Izuru Kamukura and based off Alter Ego with the intention of awakening Class 77-B from their comatose states induced by their deaths within the Neo World Program. Appearance The World Destroyer's appearance is near identical to that of his creator's, Hajime. The World Destroyer has short, spiky brown hair with a large ahoge that protrudes from the top of his head. He wears a similar outfit to that that Hajime wore while a student of Hope's Peak Academy, with a black blazer and tie over a white shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Unlike Hajime but like Izuru, both of the World Destroyer's eyes are a deep red color. Personality Much like how his appearance was based off Hajime's, his personality is primarily based off his alter ego's: Izuru. The World Destroyer is quite bored with the world, even complaining about it out loud similar to Izuru. He often neglects to show any emotion, his duty being his sole interest. This quite emotionless personality is also seen in the way he primarily walks around, even in situations in which other people would be running. He erased mental blocks with no mercy and since they had the form of humans, he looked like a cold-blooded murderer in their eyes. When he explains to Nagito Komaeda what hope is and sees his reaction, a rare but small smile can be seen on the World Destroyer's face. He also explains himself after Nagito is killed and his real-world counterpart was awoken from his comatose state. When asked if anyone else saw what Nagito dreamt, the World Destroyer said no and explained that protecting his privacy was important. Skills and Abilities Hand Pistol The World Destroyer has the ability to use his hand as a gun. By pointing his fingers in such a way that make them resemble a pistol, he is seemingly able to fire invisible bullets from the tips of his fingers. Using this pistol, he killed several police officers, Peko, and presumably Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, and Sonia. Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Endurance The World Destroyer is seen jumping off a tall building and landing heavily on his feet, with no effect on his body nor posture or even his expression. Sonia's rocket launcher and being inside a huge collapsing building also doesn't affect him in any way. This is different from the other AIs existing inside virtual worlds, as they can be harmed and killed just like people in the real world. The World Destroyer's movements often appear to have a strange mix of swiftness and leisureliness, sometimes giving a slight impression of levitation or gliding. When he is seen walking towards escaped Peko, he appears to move slightly faster than his steps would indicate, giving him a somewhat unnatural and unsettling look. All of these traits are reminiscent of Izuru's, though the World Destroyer is even more powerful in a virtual world due to being an AI. History ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono'' The World Destroyer first appears in Nagito's World, saying that this world is the lowest stratum, and how dull this world is. Several police officers appear with guns pointed at him, but he begins shooting from his fingertips, killing them. That same day he murdered Kazuichi Soda in order to get anger from their classmates and get revenge. Fuyuhiko, Peko, and Sonia confront him later that night. The World Destroyer kills Fuyuhiko and Sonia as easily with his hand pistol, leaving Peko to escape injured. She calls Nagito on Fuyuhiko's phone, asking him to avenge Fuyuhiko for her. Peko then tries to take The World Destroyer on with her sword but is also killed easily. Later, The World Destroyer met Nagito Komaeda, he was very confident in himself because he had hope in himself. The World Destroyer claims that what he's feeling is hope, which sounds familiar to Nagito. With one throw of the baseball, he manages to undo all the screws on the building's girders, wanting to take The World Destroyer out with him. With Fuyuhiko's gun, he fires to the side, the bullet ricocheting back to shoot him in the head. When the real Nagito Komaeda wakes up, the World Destroyer reveals himself to be an Alter Ego modified to go into psyches. Relationships Illusionary Class 77-B They were the targets in order to destroy Nagito's world. The World Destroyer held no particularly strong feelings for them, regarding them as mere obstacles to be removed. Navigation pl:World Destroyer ru:Мировой Разрушитель Category:Inactive Category:Super Danganronpa 2.5 Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Antagonists